You Wanted It
by A True Dreamer
Summary: Rose couldn't believe he thought he could get away with it. Did he honestly think he could ignore her for weeks, and then avoid her today and that she'd have nothing to say about it? Oneshot/Blurb/Scene


You Wanted It

AN: So I couldn't fall asleep... and I decided since I'm technically not _supposed_ to be writing for the next four days. I figured would type up something I had already written, thus requiring me not to think too hard but still allowing me to be creative in some way.

This is a blurb, hardly a story. I heard the song _You Wanted It_ by _Mozella_ and this clip of a scene popped into my head. Much like my story Say You Need Me, what I wrote didn't actually fit with the story of the song, but what can you do. :]]

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, it's another baby oneshot, very much like This Is Goodbye, in that I haven't planned anything beyond this scene, and don't plan to plan. :]]

* * *

"_Everyone lives by their own knowledge and awareness. That's called reality. But knowledge and awareness are vague and perhaps better called illusions. Everyone lives with their own subjective interpretation." _

Rose glanced over at Scorpius, her eyes watching him from across the Great Hall. She noticed he was eating without a care, just completely unaware to the huge way in which things had changed.

It was their first day back from winter holiday; classes didn't start up again until tomorrow. She hadn't been able to talk to him once, let alone the fact that they hadn't talked once over the break. She'd keep waiting, hoping for an owl to come, and one never did.

That in and of itself would have been enough to start a row, and now this! She looked down at her plate mostly of fruit, which she'd been pushing around rather than eating. She thought about how she was going to handle this, and figured as soon as lunch was over she would attempt to corner him.

She could see it now; she would shout his name in the entrance hall, causing everyone to pause. He would turn slowly toward her, and she would be waiting right behind him. She'd start yelling at him for ignoring her over the holiday, and avoiding her today. Then she would yell some more, and he wouldn't be able to get in a word before she turned and stormed off, out the front doors and onto the grounds.

Rose snorted, "if only it was that simple," she muttered to herself. That would be way easier than what she had to say.

"What'd you say Rose?" Lily asked, having looked over at her when she'd mumbled.

"Nothing," she sighed, she looked up toward Scorpius again, only to find he was already gone.

She clenched her fist, her lips pressing together in a tight line as she stood up, and walked as quickly as she could into the entrance hall, not sure where to start looking for him when suddenly he was standing at the top of the stairs before turning to walk away.

She wanted to take the steps two at a time, but she stopped herself lest she fall. She was clumsy enough that it was highly probable, but somehow she made it to the top as he was just turning a corner. She rushed, following him until she had him cornered at a dead end.

He opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it.

"I can't believe you! You really thought you could get away with avoiding me didn't you! It's not enough that you ignored me over the entire break?"

He opened his mouth again, but shut it when she kept going.

"Don't even think about calling me mental, and don't try to act like I want it more, because you wanted it too! So don't even think about denying this, us! Oh, and just so you know I'm pregnant. I found out over the holiday."

She stopped talking after she blurted that out, just waiting to see what he could possibly say. She stared at him, her breathing kind of heavy, and her body tense as the words she'd just shouted hung over them. She waited but when he started to smirk, she flipped around to storm off.

* * *

Scorpius waited at the end of the corridor for Rose, he was sure no one would come near this area of the school. It was for that reason he'd chosen this deserted classroom.

He had missed Rose so much over the holiday. It really was a bother, them keeping their relationship a secret. Although, he did agree with her reasoning that coming forward would be much simpler after graduation, which was thankfully months away. At least then they wouldn't be surrounded by her family all the time.

He was about to tell her he missed her when she went off on him. He always thought she was cute when she was pissed off; he opened his mouth to tell her he hadn't been ignoring her when she kept going.

It was then that he remembered the best way to deal with these situations, was to always just let Rose vent, and then attempt damage control.

He wasn't prepared for her to say she was pregnant, and he certainly had no way to know that he would be ecstatic with the news. He started to smile when she turned to walk away from him.

That made him angry, did she really think she could say all that, accuse him of all that and just walk away.

"ROSE WEASLEY! You better turn your little butt back around this instant!" he waited, and she finally did. Though he was positive, she'd been trying to calculate if she stood a chance of running, they both knew she didn't.

"Yes! I wanted it, wanted you, wanted us, of course! I don't deny this! So for you to stand there, and act like you wanted it more... well that kind of pisses me off! Because, I am exceedingly convinced the longer we stand her that I have always wanted it more!" he shouted at her, his feet rooted to the spot his stood, but his voice slapping her in the face.

This time Rose opened her mouth to say something, but he wasn't letting her say anymore.

"For the record, I have not been avoiding you, nor did I ignore you over the break. In fact I brought you here to show you what I've been doing all morning." His hand reached and opened the classroom door her was standing next to.

Inside was an elaborate setup of candles and pillows and some of her favorite desserts. He watched her go to open her mouth to speak again, but he wasn't done yet.

"I set this up to give you all the letters I wrote to you over the holiday. I almost sent every single one of them but then I remembered your wish to keep this," he gestured between them, "between us, and feared someone else in your family reading them."

"I set this up because I love you, so for you to accuse me of everything you did after all the times I've proved it to you. Well it makes me question if you even love me, because if you did, if you loved me how could you toss the fact that you're pregnant around like a weapon? We made a baby Rose, we are having a baby, and now I need to know if you want this, it, us, if you want it still."

They both stood there after that, staring at each other. Neither saying a word, both wondering about the things they'd said. Wondering if they'd been too harsh... not harsh enough... if they'd messed it up between them... if everything was going to fall apart.

Then almost like it was an uncontrollable action that both moved, pulling the other into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," Rose whisper her head buried in his neck, her arms holding on tight.

"I'm sorry too," he said kissing her hair, "I love you."

"I love you too," Rose said, as she pulled her eyes searching for his.

He looked down at her, a smile on his face, "So, we're having a baby..."

"We're having a baby," Rose lifted herself back onto the balls of her feet, her lips touching his in a chaste kiss, "we're having a baby," said again her smile bright.

End

* * *

AN: Love to hear your thoughts, but I understand if you're lazy or this doesn't motivate a response. :]]


End file.
